Large public events are often broadcast using various mediums such as television and the internet. Providing a real-time mechanism by which viewers can see what is happening at the event is often desirable. Allowing too many participants to contribute comments and photos to the event may become burdensome and may result in unwanted comments (e.g. spam, etc.).